Life is just some weather
by HaveSomeLuvForAnime
Summary: Life is just some weather, sometimes it's rainy, sometimes it's sunny, but Gray chose the rain over the sun, because he knows that his love was the rain herself. (Credits to the owner of the cover picture)
**Spoiler Alert: If you haven't read the latest arc chapters, please stop right there and read it first, unless you want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Life is just some weather**

* * *

The world was once again free from the clutches of evil, particularly the Alvarez Empire, who caused millions of lives to vanish. Of course Fiore's wizards won't let them take over the world, to be annihilated, to be dominated, to be covered in darkness and for light to vanish.

Fairy Tail was the one who lead Fiore to its victory over Alvarez. People were rejoicing, may it be mages or townsmen, for the world was once again safe, but not all was happy, especially for the ones that died in battle, the ones close to them, gone.

Gray Fullbuster, the ice devil slayer, part of Team Natsu, mage, and a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild. He couldn't move, he can't stand, all he can do is cry and mourn over her body, he can't do anything but accept that she's gone, his world was gone, the only woman he ever loved... was gone, forever. He can't accept the fact that she died because of him, because he can't protect her, because she chose to save him than saving her own life. He can't help to blame himself for everything that happened to her. It was his fault after all.

* * *

" _N-Natsu! Y-You're END?" He asked in confusion, not accepting the fact that it was his friend who he has to destroy, for his father, for his parents._

" _Don't call me by that name, devil slayer, I'm am not that Natsu who is weak and ready to sacrifice himself for his "nakama"." END laughed as he remembered himself trying to save his friends from danger._

" _Snap out of it Natsu! You aren't END! You care for your friends! You love your family! Your that guy who's a dumbass and wreck everything he sees without making a single trace of it left! You are a Fairy Tail Mage!" Gray was absolutely on rage when he explained that he will hurt his friends for power._

 _END was angered by his "foul" words about him. "You dare call me that! No one shall be allowed to live!"_

" _This isn't you! You're a friendly idiot who cares for us! You even have motion sickness..." He didn't finish as END spoke up._

" _Pathetic, my older self was weaker than I thought. Motion sickness? Ha! Pathetic dragonslayers... pathetic devilslayer... Pathetic-.." He was about to finish his statement when suddenly an arrow shot was fired towards him._

 _Gray was about to deliver another attack when he was stopped by a girl, the girl who's obsessed with him, Juvia._

" _Juvia! What are you doing here! Get out! You might get hurt!" Gray exclaimed, pushing Juvia away from him, trying to keep her safe._

" _Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to kill Natsu-san. Juvia doesn't want Natsu-san to die because Natsu-san is part of Fairy Tail." Her words entered his mind, making him realize what he was doing, he was trying to kill him._

" _Oh, so your girlfriend decided to join the fun, hmm?" He said murmured with excitement._

" _Juvia! Get away now! You'll be hurt if you stay here for too long! Get away! I can handle Natsu. Please go now! I don't want you to be hurt." Gray explained to Juvia, worried that she might get hurt, or worse, get killed._

" _No! Juvia will protect Gray-sama! Juvia won't leave Gray-sama! Juvia will always be by Gray-sama's side! Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to be hurt! Juvia will protect Gray-sama!" She cried out with tears in her eyes, fearing he might lose her beloved ice-mage._

 _...but before Gray could even argue, a black mist came aiming for him. The next thing he heard was Juvia screaming his name to go away. Juvia got hit. She blocked the fatal attack that is headed towards her beloved Gray._

" _Juvia!" He can only scream her name after taking that massive attack. He can't do anything. Tears started to drop from his eyes._

" _Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama... Juvia loves Gray-sama..." He heard her confess her love many times already, but this time, it was for real. He didn't expect her to say that, not when she's dying in front of him._

" _Juvia, everything will be alright, I'm here, please stay with me, I love you too, please don't leave me, I want to stay with you forever, please don't go, hang on there okay?" He can feel his sanity getting lower and lower while his world dies in his arms._

" _Juvia is glad. Gray-sama loves Juvia too. Thank you for everything. Thank you for taking the rain away from Juvia's life. Thank you for being Juvia's sunshine. Thank you for creating fun memories with Juvia. Thank you for your love. Juvia loves Gray-sama..." Those were her final words. He can't believe that her final words would still be those 3 words, those 3 words he was afraid to say the whole time. He realized his mistake. He should've given his answer. He should've said those 3 words while she was still alive._

" _Juvia!" He screamed as he lost control of his sanity. He won't forgive him. Although he is not himself, he won't forgive him. He will pay. He stole his world from him. He lost his Juvia because of him..._

 _... but before he could do anything, END was reverted back to his old self, Natsu Dragneel, his friend, his rival, his nakama. Lucy did some crazy shit that turned him back to normal. I guess it's okay that he isn't wrecking havoc anymore, but he still killed his one and only..._

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, the ice devil slayer, part of Team Natsu, mage, and a wizard of the Fairy Tail guild. He couldn't move, he can't stand, all he can do is cry and mourn over her body, he can't do anything but accept that she's gone, his world was gone, the only woman he ever loved... was gone, forever. He can't accept the fact that she died because of him, because he can't protect her, because she chose to save him than saving her own life. He can't help to blame himself for everything that happened to her. It was his fault after all.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked with teary eyes, tears dropping. "You said you won't leave me. You said you will stay by my side forever. You said you want to marry me. You said you want to have kids with me. Y-you said..." He couldn't say a thing anymore. No words escaped his lips, but he tried. He cried, and cried. "...you said you love me... I love you too you know? Did you ever think about my feelings? I thought rejecting you is the one that hurts the most, but no, seeing you dead in my hands... why? Why did you have to save me? Why did you sacrifice yourself? Why did you leave me, alone in this hole of darkness? I hate you! I hate myself! I hate everything!" He broke. He screamed, shouted, cried, mourned, denied, but he can't do anything. He can't do anything to his Juvia, because she's gone, and never coming back.

* * *

"Hey Juvia. I hope you're doing well above. I hope you're watching over us. It's been a year since you left me, and we're doing fine. I just hope you were here with me, but I know you're in a better place now. You know I still miss you, your words of motivation and courage. Every time it rains, I feel your presence. Remember that I will always love you. I'm so sorry for not protecting you when you left me. I'm sorry. You are my rain. You thawed the ice within me. You made me feel loved. I'm sorry for not telling you when you were still here with me. I was afraid that you might leave me like the others. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and thank you for giving me your love, which I don't deserve. I hope you still love me after what I've done." Gray was calm when he went to visit her. He isn't insane anymore, but he was truly emotional. He cried in front of the stone. He regretted that he didn't accept her even though his heart was telling him to. He regretted every moment he rejected her. He regretted everything he said to her. He regretted missing the times she was happy. He regretted that he wasn't able to protect the one he loves, his world, his rain.

"Here lies Juvia Lockser

A Fairy Tail wizard

A strong mage

A good friend, and a strong woman who loves her friends.

A loyal lover

The Rain Woman"

 **Life is just some weather, sometimes it's rainy, sometimes it's sunny, but Gray chose the rain over the sun, because he knows that his love was the rain herself.**

' _I love you Juvia. Thank you for everything'_

' _Thank you for everything, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you too'_

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

So how was it? Did you like it? Please review your thoughts or if there is any grammatical errors. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good because I cry a lot when I'm reading sad stories yet alone thinking about it. Thanks for reading and Have Some Love for Fairy Tail!

~Varon-kun


End file.
